Electrical assemblies comprising switch outlets and plug receptacles installed in houses which are being built are subject to the difficulty of aligning the forward face of the assembly with the surface of the yet to be mounted wallboard so that the facia plate will fit snuggly when the wall is finished and the assembly will be readily accessible. Currently this is accomplished in a rather crude fashion by simply mounting a wiring box on a stud, judging how far forward of the stud it should project to mate flushly with the interior surface of the wallboard, and the wallboard is then cut roughly by hand so that a hole approximately the size and position of the wiring box is produced and the wall board is subsequently mounted thereover. This entire procedure is somewhat crude, and there is a need for an electrical assembly, be it a wall switch, plug receptacle or the like, which can be mounted on a stud and both mark the portion of the wallboard which should be cut subsequent to wallboard installation, and automatically adjust to the proper position flush with the wallboard when the wallboard hole has been cut.